the life of a hellsent
by emir sultan hellsent
Summary: this is a side story of my little pony friendship is magic where everything happens 1000 years to 2000 years before the appearence of the mane 6
1. introduction

_**The life of a hellsent**_

By Amir Ahmed sultan

Hi my name is silver shadow hellsent, son of the saddlearabian sultan hellsent, descendant of the great family the hellsents but it all came to an end when I was 12 so now me, my sister and brother are the last of the hellsents, my age is 25 years old but I'm truly 1025 dragon years old I'll explain in the story.

I'm writing this story to tell my life as the last hellsent …..Well my story will be weird because of me being a half dragon and all and I know what you readers are thinking "ewww his father a pony had sex with a dragon "well that isn't true and I didn't even say who is my mother …

Well my father was a hellsent, brave, honorable and the best between his brother and sisters and his name was sultan kamel hellsent and if you must know kamel is my grandfathers name and that is a tradition in our family to name the thought to be the strongest son after his father and you would ask then why wasn't I named that well because my father thought that I was fillypinian more than saddlearabian so he thought I was weak.

But never mind that lets continue my mom's name is apple berna from the fillypinian apple family, they are a nice family with love for family reunion but my father forbid that with my mom ….and my brother supposedly everypony knows him is emir sultan hellsent his age is 17 years old but truly 517 dragon years old and my sister lavender light is the most peaceful from both of us is 21 years old but is actually 521 years old.

There are notes in this story I want to apply before I start:

1\. Any problems or anything wrong tell my brother because I don't care, talk to him on facebook

hellsent.666

religion in this story is Islam where I could teach some things or two about it and anything you want to complain about or you want to know about well go to emir with that too

3\. There could be many characters that are similar to your world people but are actually doubles so don't be afraid to talk to my brother about it

4\. There will be original characters from equestria but they come and go

5\. If u want to know how any character looks like I'll explain but if you need to see by pictures …..go to my brother also

6\. (Amir Ahmed speaking): if you see characters that are others oc well its either I role-played with them or I made them up luckily to be like them because I swear to god I never steal anyone's work …well only when I'm in an exam J

…I want you all to know that I never meet neither twilight nor the others so I never interact with them at all …..well then this is all you need to know now to start the story


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one:_****_ the birth of the first unicorn hellsent _**

….when I was born I heard that the whole family was surprised to see that I was a unicorn a hell sent that was a unicorn is not normal although that my father protected me saying that I will be one of the greatest fighters in saddlearabia so everypony said there thought and agreed to see what will I become .

…When I became 6 I started to use my magic a little like floating things, making myself float well I could never forget the days when my mom would run after me but when I became 7 my father chose to let me go to school so I agreed like I had a choice and when they left me there, I didn't cry ,I just stood there until they went , hearing a teacher say "a hellsent child and the first to be a unicorn" and then I heard another teacher say "but even if a unicorn a hellsent is a hellsent and that shows from him not crying "then I heard the bell ring so I went inside to find myself being bullied by my own family but I didn't care I left them to bully me and they thought it was weakness but I say that I could do to them things that could let them go to the hospital so no need for me to do anything, well it was a boring life knowing about our land, our princess that doesn't show herself but when this came up I heard some of the colts saying about her liking to have sex with the royal guard which made me throw up in my mouth because I imagined it exactly like how I by mistake saw my mom and dad making lavender but like I was saying then I found it more interesting to learn about the grifs past and present and to especially know about equestria to know that all pegasi, unicorn and earth ponies live in that land so I drifted into my dream land dreaming of me being as normal as they are so when I left school my father told me how to return by myself so I did the first day but when I return home I find my father telling me to be ready for training but I kept on telling him that I was exhausted but all he said is "no you will train right now" but I refused until he beat me up and grounded me that's when I knew that I mustn't disobey my father again

…..well after that I everyday went and came to tiredness going to school and being bullied and coming back to train, it was a hard life but worth it and especially since lavender was born and left by my father because she was a pegasi I had to raise her with my mom which was more exhaustion on me but I liked my life and I learnt a lot as well.

…two years went by this way the same day of the same everything until one day I was going back home from my ordinary school day then I noticed that the street was empty then I remembered that it was the day where the princess said she would walk in the street to show everypony that she cared about them so I walked in the street with ease but then while I was walking I heard from behind me the sound of doors breaking so I looked behind to see a big orb of red and blue fire and inside it was something that wasn't a pony so I went closer to find the fire going into the thing and it stood with two legs instead of 4 and I saw that it was furless but on its head where his mane was more than an ordinary pony and it was wearing pants that I saw for the first time and he had dragon wings and tail that were black with red diamonds in it ,I got freaked out as it was an urban legend that there were dragons and no one saw one and lived to tell the tail so my first thought was that it was a dragon and when it looked at me I saw his eyes from the side was shining red and his pupil was silted so I ran the way I was going looking behind me to see it disappearing again but I found myself bumping into somepony so I got more scared that he would beat me up so I fell to the ground closing my eyes and covering my head with my hooves ,I waited and waited till I found him talking in a weird accent so I looked up to see him a bearded pony that was a unicorn so recognized him from pictures of the most famous unicorns and alicorns …..he was star swelled the bearded.

…he helped me up so I found that he was giving the poor some of his royal food which made them look at him like a messenger, he looked at me surprised that I was a unicorn so he was staring at my horn so I looked aside and told him "why are you looking at me like that don't you have one too" so he answered saying "yes but I'm equestrian so it's natural to see a unicorn there but here to see a unicorn it's weird" so I told him in an angry way "well are you satisfied with what you're seeing " so he looked at me seriously saying "well with that attitude I won't tell you what's in my mind right now" so I said in a sad face "I'm sorry mister it's just that many ponies did the same and now they bully because of it I doubt everypony " so he smiled and said "well have you ever learnt how to use your horn " so I shook my head so he nodded and said "where are you going my boy" so I pointed at my house which was the biggest house in the village so he nodded and said "can you direct me to it?" so I nodded and I walked with him to my home not talking at all although I really wanted to talk to him about my kind but I didn't want to annoy him so when we arrived at the door steps before I could even knock I saw my father opening the door happily and looking at me as if he didn't see me in years but then his expression changed when he saw starswell so I said "dad sir starswell wants to talk to you " so I saw anger in him saying "I hate this hellsent feeling".

…I was in my room but I heard some of the conversation that include my father shouting "no you will not take my son while I'm alive" so I hear a hit on the table so I galloped down to find my father looking at me and shouting "silver go to your room NOW "so I galloped faster up and went to bed and slept not knowing what will happen.

Note: a hellsents feeling is a feeling where all hellsents have a gut feeling and it comes true in the end ,mostly it come when the hellsent is in danger or something bad will happen and he can't change it as he doesn't know when it will happen.

**_More to know:_**

_in the pony world their continents are like ours the difference is that they are not humans but different race for example in Africa lives zeponies (Africans) that are similar to Zacora and in equestria supposedly lives the dragons (native Americans) and in Europe in the south lives the griffins and in the north lives the ponies and in the Russian region lives the frost wyrms as they are the close relatives to the native equestrians the rest are still unknown yet _

_SaddleArabia is famous for their small but really strong ponies but all are earth ponies so the only pony that has magic is the princess that's an alicorn until the birth of silver shadow and its lands are the whole Arab country which is from Morocco to Iraq _


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_****_ life in equestrian as a saddlearabian _**

**…**When I woke up the next day thinking that my father will be at work but instead I found him in my room putting my things in a box so I asked him "baba why are you putting my stuff in a box and why aren't you at work if it's ok to ask" so he told me "well first I didn't go to work so that I could help you with your things and stay with you until you go and second I'm packing your stuff so that you could go to equestria with sir starswell so you could learn how to use your horn" these words came on me like lightning. I couldn't believe it I was going to go away from this country, from this family so I found my father coming towards me saying "but you have to promise me one thing" so I asked him "what is it that you want me to promise about ,father?" so he told me "promise me that you will respect sir starswell and his orders and commands like how you respected me and listened to all my commands and orders" so I nodded and said "I promise that I'll respect him and do all what he asks without question ,for you father" so I saw him crying and saying "that's my little hellsent"

… After that we went on a picnic which never happens in the hellsent family so when we were there I saw many ponies staring at us while my father had a nice smile on his face while playing with my mom and with me I didn't care really about those ponies I was just happy that at last we were a normal family so when we returned I found that there were some soldiers but not saddlearabian waiting at our door step so I asked father "dad who are these ponies?" so he told me "these ponies are equestrian soldiers that will deliver you to equestria so be a good pony and I promise that I will contact you from time to time" so I nodded and I went with them with tears in my eyes knowing that I will be away of my family for a long time but I didn't know that the worst is still to come.

… after three days and two nights I arrived to the canterlot castle to find an alicorn who is white and flowy rainbow like hair greeting me saying "hello and welcome to canterlot castle I'm princess celestia but you can call me tia since you will be living in the castle and may I ask who are you young saddlearabian ?" so I looked at her smiling "I am silver shadow hellsent and its an honor to meet a princess like you" so she said "no its an honor to meet such an adorable saddlearabian like you" patting me on the head so I asked "when will I start training my lady?" so she told me "it won't be today that's what I know but go around and meet evrypony here" so I nodded smiling and I walked around until I met another alicorn who had indigo colored fur and smaller than celestia and her hair was flowing just like celestia's but it looked like the sky at night so she looked at me smiling saying "so you must be the other apprentice" so I nodded speechless so she looked at me weirdly saying "why thee looking at me in such a way?" so I shook my head and kneeled "sorry my lady it's just that I've never seen such beauty before" so she laughed saying "you know that I'm older than you by millions of years and that you are a warrior while I'm a princess" so I looked at her sad "sadly yes I know" so she patted me on the head smiling "well if you need me saddlearabian I'll be there in your training and the name is princess luna" then she walks away and while she was walking away I was looking at her sadly whispering "I wish I was an alicorn too" so I found a pony hitting me in the back of the head saying "well she won't make you one if you are this stupid" so I looked at the pony who hit me, rubbing on the place where he hit me to find a crystal earth pony looking at me with his green eyes and his mane is all messed up and his fur is black or if u can call it fur because it shines and I said angrily as my horn started to shine red "how dare you hit a hellsent that way?" so he waved his hoof saying "whoa calm down hell boy I was just joking around" and he smiles so I calmed down then I asked "but what is a crystal pony doing here in the castle are you a servant ?" so he smiles saying "no hell boy I'm not a servant I'm here as starswell's apprentice" so I tilt my head a little and I looked at his head "but how are you doing magic and you don't have a horn ?" so he told me "well that's a secret I can't tell you until tomorrow" and he smirks so I asked "what's your name by the way?" so he stood proudly saying "the name is sombra the powerful and don't forget it" so I looked at him then burst into laughter "oh sahara that's the most funniest thing that I've ever heard I bet I can beat you without using my horn" ,sombra looks at me angrily and says "we will see about that hell boy" so I looked at him seriously saying "and also my name is silver shadow hellsent ,not hell boy" ,sombra smiles and says "let's see if you can truly beat me ,let's meet tomorrow after starswell leaves us to train let's do a sparing challenge" extends his hoof indicating to shake his hoof so I looked at his hoof and smiled "gladly" and I shook his hoof ,after that we went our separate ways as I continued to look around the castle then I yawned so a stallion came and said "wow you look sleepy" so I looked at him to see a unicorn with white fur and a blue mane looking at me smiling "oh you are the Arabian everypony is talking about" so I looked at him confused saying "am I the first saddlearabian to come to this land ?" so he nodded then said "actually you are the reason why the saddlearabian's and the equestrian's are in good terms" smiles "oh by the way the name is shining armor captain of the equestrian royal guards" so I smiled saying "and my name is silver shadow hellsent and its nice to meet you sir" ,he said "the pleasure is all mine young one now I shall go and see my work" walks away so I went to one of the guards to take me to my room so he nodded happily and took me to my room where I slept ,knowing that this will almost be my new family and I should train hard to make my father happy so I slept.

**_More to know:_**

…. the pony world is one of many dimensions where there are some that silver knows about and some that he goes in by surprise for example is that the nearest dimension to the pony world is the human world but different to our world and I mean the real world because this human world is more technologically advanced and it was when tesla's lab wasn't destroyed but he continued to give free energy to the world that allowed many scientists to appear with great inventions and including an invention that allowed a human to create magic from his inner body ,this world's moon was the dark side of the pony world's moon so in other words to go to the dark side of the moon allows them to simply go through a tunnel that leads them to the other dimension ,after knowing about this the dragon god went to the human world but a bit later than when the technology had spread so he went there in the medieval times where he was the reason of the myth of the dragon that we know today but he changed to his human form and learnt of their past and their technology and how they lived and he then came back with this technology and information of their past knowing it will happen soon to them so he warned all dragons to never show themselves to any arrived ponies as they would slaughter them and that was what made the dragon god the best ruler of the 4 tribes


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_****_ training of the saddlearabian unicorn._**

….I woke up finding starswell looking at me sleep so I jumped horrified to find him laughing saying "now now I was just seeing your power nothing" so I looked at him poker face "but why while I'm sleeping?" so he answered saying "because your max power comes out when you are sleeping that's why the most powerful unicorns never sleep, remember that, young one" so I nodded so he continued saying "now come we have plenty of work to do" so I nodded again and I walked with him until he asked "how much do u know how to use your horn" so I answered saying "I'm sorry sir starswell I actually never use my horn I only use it to carry things and this " I shows my hoof protector which is shining crimson red in the middle and I continued saying "enchants my horn powers as in makes it stronger since I tried to use my horn without the protectors but it doesn't work" so starswell nodded saying "ok then take them off" so I took them off without hesitation and gave it to him to find him destroying as the red glow flew away and out of the window and starswell looked at it nodding "I knew it, sahara is giving her power to the ponies" so I asked "uh is that a bad thing?" so he looked at me "yes it weakens its owner and the more the more weak he or she becomes so imagine almost all of the saddlearabians having this" looks at the broken hoof protector on his hoof so I nodded and I asked "when will I begin training?" so he looked at me "I won't train you in this condition instead "whistles and sombra appears "he will train you" so I saw sombra smirk and in my mind is like "oh shit"

…..we started training and sombra was really a good trainer, he was kind and he liked joking around and he mostly smiled and everypony loved him and we trained on me making a cup hover for one to two days until I got it right although he envied me having a horn but he was happy to be my trainer and I was happy too that he was my trainer and to celebrate my success he made me go around equestria where I saw ponyville which was still under construction and we went to his home town and stayed there for a while so I asked while we were there "don't you have anypony you want to go to" so he looked at the ground and he said "all my loved ones disappeared with no sign of why" so I looked at him saying "I'm sorry my friend" so he said "it's no big deal because now I have a better family ,a family that I know will never leave me"

…we finished our celebration to come back to starswell saying "starting from tomorrow we go to advanced techniques" both of us looked at him with our mouths open because we were exhausted but we went to sleep but I remembered something sombra told me "never dream of anything because your teleportation is unstable" well I didn't listen and I dreamt about luna to find myself teleporting right on front of her while she was taking a bath so I looked at her blushing and she did the same looking at me for a long time and then she smiled saying "don't worry I won't tell anypony about this now go" so I nodded and teleported to my bathroom to make myself as if I was showering and now I couldn't sleep because all I thought about was her but I slept after ordering my mind to stop thinking about her.

…the next day while I was going to the training room I meet Luna in the way so she looked at me and smiled which made me remember what happened that day and I blushed but I stopped blushing when I arrived why ? Because I found out that my training is to teleport the weapon to our side so I got excited and I started.

…well this training took me some time to get used to after all I was trained on using my mouth but this is a first time to use magic and to use it in this level was much harder but it wasn't as hard as sombra since he was having troubles controlling the weapon but each day luna would come to the room to observe our training while starswell was gone but I would be concentrating in my training to not see luna or even look at her but sombra took longer for a reason.

….I was done with the training in about two weeks ,I was happy for it to be over but I knew afterwards why sombra was late the reason was when I looked at luna I saw sombra kissing Luna's neck and she was smiling and blushing and when I looked at her she looked at me smiling but I looked back angrily to the point that I made the sword fly towards Sombra's head which made luna push sombra and make the sword stab the wall between them and then I looked into Sombra's eyes to see sadness because of what I did and then I calmed down and then it made me sad of what I did to the point that I galloped to my room looking at the floor and I laid down teleporting my sword to m side and I started to stab the ceiling to find luna teleporting into my room so I stopped and I sat up looking at her then I said "why are you here, milady?" so she sat beside me looking at me and she said "what you did was not good we didn't make you come here to use it against your friend" so I said "I'm sorry I was just angry" so she looked at me saying "you know what he was doing?" so I said "yes he was kissing your neck and you were liking it" so she shook her head saying "no , he was whispering to me jokes because I was sad that you didn't notice me" and she smiled so I looked at her with guilt saying "oh sahara I'm so sorry I …"but she didn't let me continues as she said "no , it's ok I know why you did that but you should go and say sorry to your friend not me after all I respect everypony in this castle and out of it especially you" and then she kisses my on the cheek and until now I remember that kiss as it was a kiss I was forever waiting for but before I could say anything she stood up and teleported so I sat there wondering what to do until I made up my mind and I stood up to go to sombra to tell him I'm sorry but before I could even reach the door a royal guard barged in saying "sir silver there is a problem" so I looked at him saying " you know you could have just knocked" so he said "there is no time my young sir your village is in danger" so I looked at him in shock and I ordered him "take me to princess celestia quick" so he said "there is no need, she is waiting for you outside" so I nodded to him and I teleported outside and galloped to her "princess can yo…" but before I could continue she said "we don't have much time we have to go now" she put her hoof on my back and we teleported but it was a different teleportation than that I do and around us appeared a yellow aura ball and the last thing I saw before I teleported was sombra and luna beside each other looking at me worried then I blinked to find myself in the village but it was all destroyed with burnt bodies all around us so I looked at it all tearing up saying " no n-no this is not happening t-this is not happening" and I turned to look at celestia who is looking at the ground saying "I'm sorry silver shadow but I think we were too late" so I looked around saying "mom ,dad , lavender ,p-please answer me" but then I looked at my villa to see a pony's body that looked like my fathers and it was covering my mom's dead stabbed body so I went to them saying "no no no mom ,dad ,p-please don't say this is true" and then my horn started to turn instead of red it turned blackish red and my eyes turned to be slightly silted and I screamed "WHO DID THIS ,WHO KILLED MY FAMILY?" but I felt celestia's hugging me saying "it's over silver the saddlearabians killed the reason of this" but I pushed her away saying "no it's not over I have a feeling that those things are still out there" but just as I was about to continue I heard some Arabian ponies shouting "silver shadow" so I looked at them angrily as my eyes were glowing red and I said in a lower voice and in Arabic "who did this to my family, soldier" so he looked at me afraid saying "I-I-It's the ch-ch-changlings sir they a-a-attacked the village while I was in duty" so I looked at the sky and I shouted "I swear on my families' souls I'll hunt down the things responsible for this act" after that I found the soldier saying "um silver your brother and sister were rescued thanks to our 2 star general who is being promoted to a 3 star general for this courageous act to protect as much ponies" so I calmed down and I said "how many hellsent's survived this attack" so he looked down saying "only an old hellsent veteran that's out of town and you and your brother and sister" so I full calmed down saying "well can I meet this general since I'm the second oldest of the hellsent's" so celestia said in Arabic "we are going to go now to see him silver be patient, little one" so I looked at celestia saying in Arabic "ok milady" and the soldiers escorted us to the place where they rescued a lot of ponies but none of them were hellsent's but then I found my sister jumping and hugging me crying saying "thank sahara you are alright brother I thought you were going to get killed in that war too I didn't know how me and emir would have lived without you" so I looked at her confused saying "emir ?" so she stood straight and took out emir who is held on her wing saying "yes he was born a few months ago he is your brother emir sultan hellsent" she smiled sadly so I looked at both of them and smiled saying "look lavender ,don't worry I'll be there for both of you because you are my brother and sister" so I looked a celestia to see her talking to somepony who was standing behind a building an I couldn't see him but when I walked to celestia I saw celestia looking at me smiling saying "what do u want, little one ?" so I asked her " princess ,can we take my brother and sister back to canterlot? because now we have no home here in sadlearabia" so she nodded saying "sure it would be nice to have your brother and sister in our castle" so I bowed saying "thank you my princess" but then I saw all the other ponies behind me but lavender bowing to celestia which made celestia blush alittle and she whispered to me "stand straight I don't like this and they would do anything you would do because you are the last hellsent, just stand up and call me tia from now on" so I stood straight and I nodded then I went to tell the soldiers to thank that general for me and I took emir on my back with my magic and I put a hoof on lavender's back and tia did the same with me and we teleported again back to canterlot I was sad about see my parents that way to the point that that night I had nightmares to the point that my eyes dried out of tears and my face became emotionless since that day until now.

**_More to know:_**

…..the hellsent's are famous for their courage and bravery and their strategic mind and that showed at the time when all the alicorns were being killed by an unknown dark force and sahara due to being the weakest of all the alicorns she was hiding in her castle not wanting to come out and the dark forces who were like discord were so less in numbers due to their fights with the other alicorns and the left sahara for last because of her weakness but this is where the hellsent's came in as they were the first defense against an outsiders they made a strategy that surrounded them and killing them one by one until they all died, the hellsent's because of that although losing a lot of ponies , they gained the respect of the ponies of saddlearabian and princess sahara making them honored as forever the strongest family in saddlearabian


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_****_ the mistake of a life time._**

... All three of us stayed in the canterlot castle for two years or so and I was like training my brother at the morning and training on my magic at night ,my relationship with sombra got healed after what happened although I feel guilt because of doing it yet I tried to make it better and well luna I try to avoid her ,shy of being just a warrior and my life dream was to be an alicorn yet I heard once that an alicorn could make a unicorn into an alicorn and it would be a promotion to become a prince yet I was patient with it ,I loved luna and all but I saw that to become stronger to protect her was more important ,but I was talking to sombra about this once and he told me "I don't want to be an alicorn I just want to be a normal unicorn only to show other ponies that I'm not weak to protect my loved ones" and he smiled indicating me and my family so it made me happy ,so I helped him in any way as a brother so we took money from starswell and we gathered them together to buy a house we made in ponyville ,we were almost the only ponies that lived there with the apple family ,ofcourse I told them nothing about our relationship with them ,well after that one day we found that starswell passed away ,we all became sad of such a lose to the world but in his will he gave me a book that has all his spells and he told me that there was a spell that he made that doesn't have a reverse and he asked from me and sombra to get something to reverse it and that he said that me and sombra were two of his best students that made me look at the ground but I didn't cry because I had no tears to spare but I was sad to loss another father to me and sombra but this grief didn't last as discord one of the last of his kind attacked us in a time of weakness so I quickly took my brother and sister and I teleported them to our house in ponyville and I made a force field around it so that no evil things would go through the house and sombra helped me making it stronger and both of us teleported back to find celestia and luna fighting discord so sombra took me back and whispered to me "don't think about it silver ,discord could use you to weaken them" so I whispered back looking at luna worried "but they need our help and also we are stronger now" so sombra shook his head saying "although we trained hard yet we will never be as strong as those three fighting" and at once sombra finished talking we found discord attacking them with plants and we found those plants missing luna and coming towards us ,luna was still going to teleport to us to protect us but celestia held her and told her something and luna nodded and they flew away and discord flew after them while we dodged the plants they went through a wall that was right behind us so we looked inside to see a hidden library so we looked at each other when sombra said "this could help us against discord" so I nodded and we went inside to find a book that's covered in black aura so we looked at it and then sombra got the guts to open it and read from it and after reading from it he looked at me saying "I really don't know what this book is but it has a lot of things of the bad things that happened here and weird spells that I never heard of" so I looked to see an alicorn that was red with a weird horn and it's says under his name "the only evil alicorn to ever live" so I couldn't believe it ,why would an alicorn be evil until sombra found under this a spell that made him gasp so I asked "what's wrong?" so he told me with happiness in his eyes "at last found it" so I asked "found what ?" so he looked at me smiling saying "a spell that allows you to change between types of ponies" so I looked at him worried saying "no don't tell me you are thinking of using this book" so he nodded saying "silver ,this is a dream come true ,I can't back away now" so I said "no there is something wrong with this book ,why do u think the princess's left it here" so he said "why do u think they left it here ? well my answer is that they left it here because they don't want ponies with dreams like me or you come true or have u forgotten that u wanted to be an alicorn" so I closed my eyes knowing that this was wrong but I too really wanted to be an alicorn so a nodded saying "ok fine sombra u have a point but let us read it together" so he agreed and we started to read the spell together and while we were reading it ,I saw black and green smoke rotating around sombra and red and black smoke rotating around me I began to feel like something was wrong so I stopped saying the spell yet I found that my mouth was still continuing to say the spell and when I looked at sombra ,I can seeing his eyes starting to change and he started to be blinded by making his dream come true not seeing what's happening around him then I got engulfed in the smoked and passed out.

…I woke up to find that everything is bright although when I looked up I could see the moon so I looked at sombra who was still passed out to find myself crying smoke because he was an ordinary pony with normal fur and green and black smoke coming out of his mouth and eyes and his new horn was exactly like the alicorn in the book so I galloped to him to find out that there was something weird in my body as I felt there was extra muscles on both my shoulders and that my tail became bigger and all muscles so I looked behind me to find weird skin wings that are black and red sparkles here and there and when I moved my tail I found it that it's a big tail with no fur and it had a bone on the shape of an axe on the side of the tip of my tail so I galloped back to the mirror to look at myself to see that my eyes were crimson red and that my pupils are silted so I went to the book and went through the pages to find a picture of a weird creature that had the same wings and tails like mine and then I looked down to see what was this creature to read "the dragon god one of the strongest creatures of its time" so I started to cry again saying "I can't believe this is happening" so I shouted "WHY AM I A HALF DRAGON?" ,sombra woke up because of me shouting saying "hey leave the rest to sleep if you are having a bad dream" so I looked at him angrily and I hit his side with the blunt part of my tail saying "it's all your fault" so he rubbed his side saying "ouch ,silver ,why did u do that?" so with my magic I made him float to the mirror to make him see himself so ho looked at his body and started to laugh "yes at last I'm a unicorn ,yes hahahahahaha" so I made him look at me and he gasped saying "oh celestia ,what have I done?" so I threw him aside saying "I have to leave this place ,if anypony sees me like this I'll be dead" so he said "oh celestia ,silver ,I'm really sorry ,I didn't mean this to happen to you" so I shook my head saying "it's ok sombra ,this is my fault as much as yours now I'll go away" so I looked at him sadly saying "take good care of my brother and sister for me" so he nodded and I let my dragon mind take control to make me fly ,and I flew off to the mountain in the everfree forest not telling anyone of my place and having a view to the canterlot castle to see what will happen.

…I stayed there watching sombra seeing him take the book on his back and using an invisibility spell to make the book invisible so he went to celestia to find celestia treating him like he did a crime they stood there talking to a while until I saw Sombra's eyes change to dark green and he stunt celestia and ran away so I had no choice but to do something myself so stole a coat from a clothes store and I teleported to Luna's room to find her so happy to see me and said "is this by mistake too like last time" so I told her "no ,milady ,this time I need u in something important" so she looked at me seriously saying "what is it and why are you wearing that coat like that?" so I ignored the second question and I told her giving her the book starswell gave me and sombra saying "take good care of my family luna" so she got angry saying " you didn't answer my question" and she pulled my coat away and gasped as I looked down sadly saying "are you happy ,now u know why I was wearing it" and I looked at her with my dragon eye which made her shoot a stun spell on me which I blocked with my tail saying "and I became this to be by your side and this is how u repay me ?" so she asked "w-what are you?" so I told her "a monster that has been created by dark magic" so she started crying saying "this is not true you are not a monster" so I hit the ground with my tail which made the ground shake saying "no normal pony can do such a thing like this it is enough the eager of attacking you is enough" so my voice changed and in a low growling voice "nothing attacks the dragon god and survives" so I shook my head and I looked at luna crying smoke "you have to banish me" so luna shook her head crying saying "no I c-can't no" so I walked away saying "then I shall be the monster I should be" ,I opened the door to find celestia saying with a serious face "I knew that you too would use the dark magic" so she tried to stun me but my tail moved uncontrollably blocking the spell and thrust my tail towards celestia and she dodged and I said in my low voice "then I shall escape in another way" so celestia knew what I meant saying "no you mustn't u will…" but before she could continue I teleported but this teleportation was different it was with a time aura in it and then I appeared in the desert hearing luna shouting "NOOOOOO" and I fainted with one tear going down my eye and then it turned into smoke.

….my eyes opened to find some dragons looking at me talking in their native language but I understood everything and they were saying "who is this weird creature?" so another said "it's weird how this creature has dragon parts" so the first said "and what's more weird that those dragon parts are exactly like the dragon god's parts" so I fainted again to wake up again in a huge tent and some cloth on my body so I looked around to find a huge dragon beside me saying in English "good to have you with us, weird one" in a female voice so I asked "where am I?" so she said "in the red tribes and who are you?" ,I said "I'm silver shadow hellsent a saddlearabian pony or used to be a pony" so she looked at me surprised saying "wow why are you ponies having the same wings like us ?" so I looked at her to see her looking like luna but in dragon form so I asked "wait ,luna is that you ?" so she looked at me as her eyes start to shine "how do you know who am I ?" so I shook my head saying "never mind you look like a pony I know and also no pony is like me ,I did this to myself by mistake by using dark magic" so I held my side with my hoof "ugh" so she smiled saying "you should have some rest cursed one your trip was a bad one" so I nodded and I slept.

**_More to know:_**

…..Sombra left canterlot to the crystal village and tried to live there but nopony accept him so he went to the desert changing his thoughts to killing and enslaving because of the pain that was caused to him and because of betraying his only friend ,making him into what he is so he started to go through the book looking to find a cure but instead he found a way to reverse it and it's by using some weird crystals to give him power to let him go to the past so he dedicated his life to become the king in the only place he could create these crystals ,his home town so he went back but not as a citizen but as a conquer and he became the king of the crystal kingdom and he enslaved his ponies to collect crystals to allow him to make everything right but rumor said from an unknown pony that he wanted these crystals to become rich but he didn't talk since his mouth was shut from all the hatred that was towards him and that would say that he was a liar until he was happy that he was close to gathering the amount until he forgot one thing ,he forgot the princess's celestia and luna who came to fight him and return him and banish him for his doings because they thought that he was doing exactly like what their old cousin did so they tried to stop him and almost succeeded but he used all the magic he had including the crystals to trap his kingdom with him included for a two thousand years thinking that nopony will be against him since they would be dead and while he was trapped he convinced himself that what he was doing was right thinking of silver ,emir and lavender ,thinking of the way he made this family get torn apart because of him until he came out to find the sister's still alive so he tried to continue his work but he came out too late since princess cadence and the son of shining armor ,prince shining armor jr. were trying to repel him so he tried to not give up for the sake of the remaining hellsent's until he died trying and when nopony was hearing he asked from silver for forgiveness for what he done for his foolish act for his dream to come true, he died trying to do something good and he never talked knowing that nopony would believe him.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_****_ life in the past as the only half dragon and half pony._**

…..I woke up to find luna dragon still by my side taking care of me so I looked at her weirdly so she asked "what's wrong?" so I told her "I'm outcast yet you are helping me to get cured ,why?" so she smiled looking aside as her eyes pupils became round saying "well it is kind of a stupid reason but I'll say it anyways" so I looked at her tilting my head waiting for an answer so she continued saying "well you look just like my dead husband if he was a pony but the dragon god in your dragon parts as the dragon god and I love my husband too much and respect the dragon god to the point of protecting him with all my magic and power" and she looked at me with her eyes that I saw in it luna and she smiled so I nodded saying "I understand now why you are helping me yet I don't deserve it" so she shook her head saying "you shouldn't say that ,everydragon or pony deserves help and should know that it was meant for anything that happens to them but they must know how to take the right way by trusting this" putting one of her claw fingers on my chest where my heart is as she smiled so I looked at her smiling saying "thanks for everything ,milady" so she said "never call me milady just call me luna "so I asked her "is that your real name ?" so she shook her head saying "no my real name is rivada vos lunaros" so I looked at her saying "wow that's a hard name" so she nodded saying "yeah that's why I call myself luna in short" and then I asked her "who is this dragon god anyways?" so she smiled saying "he is our king ,our savior, he is the strongest between us ,he is the reason the 4 tribes are together, nodragon requested a fight for the throne and won as he has the powers of the 4 tribes ,I'm one of the 4" so she created a blue fire ball on her hand saying "the blur fire tribe ,the healers of all 4 tribes and the tribe the dragon god created" so I asked her "then why didn't you just heal me with that?" so she said "well you missing parts that can grow but it would pain a lot if I used it on you and you could even die from the pain so I never use it on bones" so I nodded saying "so I shall be going now" so she stopped me saying "to where exactly?" so I looked down saying "anywhere I could be useful with this monstrosity" so she told me smiling "that's silly there is nowhere to go and you are not a monster but a pony with a dragon heart and blood" ,I smiled looking but then I found a dragon in front of me looking at me saying "the dragon god requests your presents in his tent" so I asked him to escort me to find luna refusing saying "I'll escort you to his tent ,silver" so I nodded and the guard looked at luna with disgust so I looked at him with anger and I lashed my tail at him to find him catching it in mid air saying "you are still young to know how to use this ,pony" so I aimed my horn at him and I shot an orb at the shoulder of the arm that was holding my tail which made it tear out of his body and he screamed in pain saying "how dare you do such an act to a guard of the dragon god" so I told him "and how dare you look at a dragon sister who would protect a selfish tribe as your and by looking at you I see that you are from the lightning tribe" so he looked at me then at luna surprised then he walked away with his arm to another blue dragon who readied his fire so I shouted towards the dragon saying "how dare would you heal this filth after looking at your sister dragon in disgust?" so the other dragon looked at the lightning dragon in disgust and put the fire orb in his fist and he punched the guard which made the guard pass out.

…luna with the other dragon were dragging the guard and luna was looking at me saying "you didn't have to do that" so I told her smiling "how could I be half the dragon god and leave him do such a thing to a dragon as good as you" so the other dragon looked at me smiling and nodding saying in a very low voice "truly you have the dragon god in you ,half breed" so I looked at him smiling "thanks" so when we got there the rest of the guards were looking at the lightning guard in horror and one more royal one that was blue asked in shining armor's voice "who has done this to one of my best guards?" so I took the chance that he was from the blue fire tribe and said "I did" so they looked at me horrified and the royal one said "how dare you do su…." But before he could continue I said "because he looked at your sister here" and I point my hoof at luna continuing "disgusted" so the lightning dragon woke up saying "what ….w-what happened?" so the royal guard looked at the lightning guard in disgust and said "well good job ,pony. Now leave him to me I'll punish him myself" so I nodded to luna and the other dragon and they left him and the other dragon walked back the way we came waving his claw at me so I smiled and waved my hoof back at him and luna said "you are truly the a pony with the dragon god's heart" so I smiled at her and she said "now go inside because nodragon can go inside except the one requested" so I nodded and went inside to find two dragon's on each side looking at me each one with a different color and a black scaled dragon in the middle sitting on the chair with a small white beard on his chin

…..the two on the left were a blue dragon with a beautiful sway of a dragon with a thin red dragon beside her and on the right there was the two others one was normal but he had a lot of scars on his chest and on his cheek and the color of his scales were light lightning blue and beside him was muscular purple dragon and had a lot of ancient weapon in something on his back but the main one who was the dragon god talked in starswell's saying "I think by know you are asking who are these dragons" so I nodded no flinching so he smiled saying "well you are a brave one" he pointed at the two fire dragons saying "these are the brother and sister blauathoa the sister is xia thoranyos blauathoa and her brother xirion thoranyos blauathoa" ,he was still going to point the other two when I asked "can I ask two question?" so he looked at me smiling while all the four looked at me with no expression except the purple dragon who looked like he was smiling at everything so the dragon god said "ask as you like ,don't worry" so I nodded then I said " how are xia and xirion both brother and sister yet they are from different tribes?" so the dragon god looked at both of them and they bowed towards him and xia said "first you can call me bluria and my brother redos and second if you noticed that we are named the blue fire tribe" pointing at her chest "and the red fire tribe" points at her brother " so we are actually from one tribe called the fire tribe but us blue fire were used as slaves and we didn't have our freedom as part of the tribe" so redos cut her in the middle saying "but I regretted it" so bluria looked at redos and redos said "ok ok I'm sorry ,continue" so she continued saying "so the dragon god gave us our own tribe and he did it as his main camp" so she went back to standing so the dragon god said "anything else to ask, silver ?" so I asked "I don't know if you are going to understand this but ….." so he said "you know that I'm the dragon god and I know all languages" so I shook my head saying "I didn't mean that I meant that I will describe you a creature that I met in my way to home once ….." so he said "there is no need for description" ,he disappears and appears in front of me in a blink of an eye and put his claw on my head as he started to search through my mind until he found it and smiled and then he opened his eyes saying "champions ,can you all wait for me outside?" so they all nodded and disappeared and he looked at me and said "don't take your eyes off me" so I nodded , he started to change and become smaller ,it was disgusting to see yet I didn't take my eyes off of him until he became the same furless creature he saw so he looked at the dragon god surprised saying "so you were the one who came to my time and appeared in front of me" so he shook his head in this form and moved his flat mouth saying "no ,silver shadow it was u who appeared at that time and this creature is called a human they live on this earth instead of us in many universes and we are the only universe that has creatures like us living on it" so I looked at him confused "what do you mean ,universes ? living instead of us? How the hell…" so he talked while I was talking making like as if he was changing the subject saying "isn't the moon beautiful today?" so I looked around saying "how can you see the moon and we are in the tent?" so he put a what they call a hand on my back and we went through a portal and appeared in the clear sky of the desert so I asked "where are we?" so the dragon god said smiling "we are in the days of the building of saddlearabia" pointing down so I looked to see some alicorns putting bricks over each other using their magic building the castle of saddlearabia so I looked at this surprised saying "this means we are in the past?" so he nodded saying "yes you came to me for help to become powerful to protect your family and friends" so I looked at him surpraised saying "but I …" but he intruded me saying "I saw it in your mind "you were meant to come to me" so he stood up saying "these humans are strong in mind ,and in body ,they could contain magic beyond our bodies ,this body" looking down continuing "is the reason why I could do all the things I can do" so I looked at him amazed and I sat down beside where he sat down so he sat down beside me saying "you are a strong colt I'll give you that ,and I'll be your mentor and father in this unknown world that you are in because you have part of me in you and you have both the blood of a dragon and the blood of a hellsent" so I told him "but I want to know why did sombra become what he became ,why is his horn exactly like that evil alicorn?" so he smiled saying "sombra ,your friend was destined to look evil from his past but know that he won't be evil because I see that he has a good heart exactly like my changling friend king sobrous" ,I stood up surprised saying "wait you are friends with those evil things?" so he shook his head saying "they are not evil" looks at me "or they weren't until his successor came" so I looked at him saying "what shall I do now ,is there no way back to my time?" so he looked at me saying "yes there is ,you have to train to be as strong as a dragon ,to use that other half of me and control it because although you are half dragon but your pony half would get damaged in the process so you have to train to become stronger to go back to your time" so I bowed down saying "I would love you to be my master" so he stood up and patted me on the head saying "I'm not your master but your father ,your brother and your friend" and he smiled so I looked at him smiling and we sat down as he started to explain to me what humans are and how he found out and he started to teach me about the dragons past and the way they are going and why nopony knows about them in my time ,I had a fun night with my new father although I really wanted to know his name yet he didn't even remember it as it was so long sine somedragon asked that question but ever since that day I knew that everycreature has good in their hearts but there are some who can use this heart for greatness .

…..After a while we went back to the tent ,it was night now at the tribe so the dragon god told me to rest for now and he will start training from tomorrow so I went to find rivada waiting for me and she asked "well what happened?" so I told her everything what happened so she looked at me smiling saying "I told you ,you weren't a monster" so I smiled saying "uh rivada you can go to your tent now because I want to stay alone for a while" so she nodded and walked away and I went to the desert and was looking at the moon crying as my tears would turn to smoke and I slept there in the desert.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_****_ starting the hard training of the dragons._**

…..I woke up to find myself in the tent where I was being cured so I looked around to see luna outside talking to some guards and then she looked at me then back to the guard talking to him ,worried so I stood up and I went by their side listening to them as the guard said "look we all know that the desert is a restricted area for us dragon ,that includes this pony because he is officially one of our brethren so you should tell him all you know about our rules" so she nodded and looked at me "oh you are awake" but I didn't care about luna as I looked at the guard because he looked weird as with every blink ,before I close my eyes fully I would see sombra's back but as a changling and then I saw him looking back and smiling calmly so I asked luna "uh luna ,do we dragons have enemies" so she looked at the guard curiously as she said "well no ,that's why we stay away of the desert ,so that we wouldn't have a war against the ponies" so I looked at her in shock "wait there are ponies here ?" so she said "yeah but they could be hostile because we saw them killing anything not their type ,we saw them fighting some native griffins that lived here with us peacefully ,they wiped them all out and we could have been like them if the dragon god didn't tell us to move but they didn't listen" so I looked at the sky surprised and said "well that's weird I never knew that ponies could so hostile" so she said "well lets go ,the dragon god wants you to start your training now" and she smiled so I looked at her and said "thanks for everything, luna ,without you I don't know what would have happened to me" so she started to push me gently saying "there is no time for that no get going and start your training so that you could go back to your time" so I nodded and started to gallop towards the dragon god's tent.

...I arrived to my destination to find another dragon waiting for me, looks like the dragon god but much younger so he looked at me disappointed saying in their native language "la vi do ra" so told him "das, ei nos hat no ra" so he nodded saying "so you do talk our language ?" so I said "yeah not that much but I know how to make a good conversation in your language" smiling at him so he said "well lets go ,my master is waiting for us" so I nodded and we walked into the forest .

….We started to go through the forest talking about what we know in the native dragon language until we saw the dragon god so he walked towards us to find the young dragon kneeling to the dragon god but I stood still saying "so what will we train today my father?" so he looked at me and smiled "at last a son who would respect me as a father not a god" so he looked at the young dragon and said "aren't I right my true son ?" so he stood up saying "I'm sorry father" so I looked at the young dragon and said "so you are the dragon god's son" so he nodded saying "yeah the name is draco , the age is 112 years old, close to your age actually" so the dragon god nodded saying "so let's begin with the creation of fire through our bodies and not through our mouths" so we both nodded and I started to bend my head to get ready to use my horn but the dragon god put his claw on my shoulder saying "and not through your horn" and then he put the other claw on my horn and I bubble was produced on my horn so I asked him "how will I not use my horn if we are going to use magic" so he shook his head slowly and looked at draco so draco nodded saying "we use our magic through our hearts not our horns and since you are a half dragon so that means you have a dragon heart so you should learn how to use it" so the dragon god nodded saying "so now turn to a human so it could be more easier for you to produce fire" so I turned to human and we started to train ,it was hard but fun as we were trying to produce many shapes to know how to control our magic and I was eating with them they would first make a thanking ritual for the rabbits and deer they hunt and we would eat ,I was disgusted at first but then the dragon god turned into human to teach me how to eat meat and other stuff so when I ate the meat it was unbelievably tasty and I started eating like there was no tomorrow which made both of them laugh ,it was fun really they were a good family and I was happy to be considered as one of the family

**_Message from the author:-_**

Look I wouldn't be writing for a long time due to me being busy with college and because of not having net on my computer so my small amount of readers should kinda wait for a while until I write the next chapter and please tell me your thoughts on the story and I would be appreciated thank you for your time and wish me luck in my college, have a good day


End file.
